


Простые сложности

by churchill, risowator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Стайлз – по-прежнему лучший друг. Но Скотту сейчас проще с Айзеком.<br/>Даже когда тот, насквозь мокрый, вваливается посреди ночи с просьбой пустить переночевать.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простые сложности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Луниты в подарок на день рождения 
> 
> Бета: **nloit**  
>  On art by **risowator**

**Скотт.**  
«Со Стайлзом стало как-то сложнее». Эта мысль не окрашена раздражением. Это констатация факта, с которым Скотт сейчас вынужден иметь дело. Последние несколько месяцев он только этим и занят – прямо смотрит на то, что происходит. Это не требует от него каких-то особых умственных усилий, или рефлексии, или других вещей, обозначаемых словами из тех, что он активно заучивал все лето.  
Нервная реакция на происходящее – удел Стайлза. Оборотная сторона высокого интеллекта или просто черта характера. Но со Стайлзом действительно стало труднее. Он по-прежнему много говорит, озвучивает свои очередные выводы, и там, где надо генерировать идеи – ему нет равных.  
Но Скотту в последнее время приходится действовать, а не говорить. И поток слов, льющийся изо рта лучшего друга, вдруг оказывается неэффективным, мешает, сбивает. Проще опираться на нюх, инстинкты и собственное чувство правды. И на Айзека.  
Лэйхи не нужны подробные объяснения – у него тоже есть чутье и готовность действовать без лишних разговоров.  
Скотт чувствует обиду Стайлза, но ничего не может поделать с собой. Потому что вместе с Айзеком они оказываются готовой боевой единицей: «Да, давай. Делаем. Я прикрою». И разделяемый на двоих звук сердца и дыхания, когда слышишь, где именно находится твой неожиданный напарник. И знаешь, что он тоже тебя слышит.  
А еще Скотт не сомневается, что, если понадобится, Айзек вытащит его из какой-нибудь переделки. Несмотря на то, что пока чаще бывает наоборот, Скотт все равно в этом уверен.  
Стайлз, конечно, тоже кинется спасать. Только в этом будет слишком много букв, произнесенных вслух, с непременным упоминанием того, сколько хрупких костей и мяса в слабом и уязвимом человеческом теле, и каких-то других, наверняка лишних, фактов.  
Стайлз – по-прежнему лучший друг. Но Скотту сейчас проще с Айзеком.  
Даже когда тот, насквозь мокрый, вваливается посреди ночи с просьбой пустить переночевать.

 **Айзек.**  
Он иногда пугается своей способности привязываться к людям.  
Нет, даже не так. Это просто какое-то почти мгновенное принятие. Словно щелкает невидимый тумблер, и человек оказывается внутри – в круге доверия Айзека. Но он сам не смог бы точно сказать, что происходит перед тем, как срабатывает этот механизм. Может быть, Айзек понимает, что в этот момент его по-настоящему видят?  
На самом деле таких людей очень мало. Двое, если быть точным. И оба даже не люди, если придираться к мелочам. Айзек знает, что небезразличен Дереку. В том самом смысле – Дереку есть дело до Айзека. До того, что с ним происходит, в каком он состоянии, и достаточно ли у него навыков, чтобы выжить.  
Этот интерес Дерека довольно болезненный по результату, но Айзек к этому привык. Его ломали так долго и так часто, что когда Дерек раз за разом делает ему больно, Айзек готов смириться с этим. Важнее, что в основе – мотивация поступков, смысл, причина.  
Если надо будет, Айзек будет терпеть. Потому что любая физическая боль всегда меньше, чем та самая – от перспективы быть невидимкой, остаться одному.  
Скотт не делает Айзеку больно физически, но почти убивает своей заботой. «Будь осторожен. Я говорю о тебе. Не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал», - сказал он, передавая шприц с ядом для канимы. Скотту не должно быть дела до того, что будет с Айзеком, но он проявляет неравнодушие.  
Айзек не строит себе иллюзий на этот счет – не он сам так интересен Скотту. Тот всего-навсего действует из правильных побуждений, пытается быть честным. А Айзек странным образом попадает в зону ответственности и верности Маккола.  
Поэтому, когда Дерек выгоняет Айзека, снова делая ему больно в очередном извращенном проявлении заботы, тот идет к Скотту. Да больше и не к кому, на самом деле.  
Вообще-то Айзеку повезло, что тех, кому он по-настоящему доверяет, двое. Это больше, чем один. И намного больше, чем никто.

 **Скотт.**  
Айзек мокрый настолько, что его можно просто выжимать. Оборотни не страдают такими смешными недомоганиями, как простуда. Но ощущения от холодной, влажно налипшей на тело одежды, скорее всего, не особенно приятны.  
\- В душ? – Скотт не хочет знать больше, чем нужно. Снова сомневаться в действиях Дерека – это слишком. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда они живут под гнетом постоянной опасности. Наверняка Дерек понимал, что делает.  
Айзек, глядя растерянно, кивает.  
Странно, но из всего окружения Скотта именно Айзеку подходит слово «красивый». Неприлично красивый. Как картинка из модного журнала – скулы, глаза, кудряшки.  
\- Есть во что переодеться потом? - Скотт протягивает полотенце.  
Айзек кивком подтверждает, продолжая молчать. Словно его способность разговаривать окончательно вымокла под дождем. Стала неповоротливой и разбухшей, как мокрый картон.  
Потом забирает полотенце и идет в душ.

Скотт не беспокоится. Он действует. В наличии имеется задача: «Айзек, которого надо уложить спать». И у нее должно быть простое решение.  
Стелить Айзеку внизу на диване, наверное, не стоит – мама с утра это точно не оценит. Гостевую комнату не использовали давно, и вряд ли там сейчас чисто. Остается собственная кровать. Скотт ищет в шкафу вторую подушку и одеяло, перестилает постель на двоих и снова садится читать.  
Когда Айзек выходит из душа, то как-то неловко мнется. На его бедрах намотано полотенце, но в руках он держит футболку и пижамные штаны. Потом тихо говорит:  
\- Я предпочел бы лечь. Тяжелый был день.  
Скотт кивает в сторону своей кровати.  
\- Можешь ложиться с любого края.  
И тоже уходит в душ.

 **Айзек.**  
Есть ли у Скотта двойное дно? Или он имеет в виду именно то, что говорит?  
Странно, что этот вопрос всплывает у Айзека только сейчас. Как необычно меняются мысли при перспективе спать в одной кровати вдвоем. Хотя, Скотт, похоже, не видит в этом проблемы.  
А Айзек видит. Этот вечный голод по нормальным прикосновениям. Не тогда, когда бьют, или ломают кости, или сталкиваются на поле для игры в лакросс. А те самые, когда проводят рукой по волосам – просто так, погладить, а не вцепиться в них. Или когда обнимают.  
Они когда-то обнимались с Эрикой. Это было здорово. Она была гибкая, горячая, льнула, как изголодавшаяся по поглаживаниям большая кошка. Он трогал ее волосы, гладил по спине, вдыхал запах. И хотя до секса дело так и не дошло, но Айзек бережно хранил в памяти эти моменты.  
А сейчас он просто боится себя самого. Это почти как клаустрофобия – когда что-то оказывается намного сильнее тебя. Голод. Острое желание прижаться к кому-то. Когда хочется горячих ладоней на своем теле и чувствовать, как к нему прикасаются. 

Айзек торопливо натягивает футболку и штаны, устраивается на краю кровати, тянет на себя одеяло и понимает, что ему уже жарко.  
Скотт выходит из душа – в одних трусах, и не похоже, чтобы этот факт смущал его. Он щелкает выключателем и ложится на свободной половине постели.  
Айзек слушает в темноте его дыхание, как торопливо стучит чужое сердце, постепенно замедляясь. И сам подстраивается под этот ритм вдохов и выдохов.  
\- Спим? – спрашивает Скотт. – Спокойной ночи?  
В этом вопросе нет никакого двойного подтекста – Айзек уверен. Но очень хочет его там найти.  
Разговаривать им сейчас не о чем. У Скотта не такая уж широкая кровать, и они лежат довольно близко. Айзеку хочется обратиться полностью. У волков нет такой проблемы – позволить себе обнять другого или погладить его. Они просто возятся, дерутся, спят вместе, и никто не видит в этом никакой двусмысленности.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь спал с кем-то в обнимку? – невпопад спрашивает Айзек. Вообще-то он думает про стаю. Но прозвучало, как прозвучало. Потому что у Скотта сбивается дыхание и пульс. «Ах да, Эллисон!» - Айзек запоздало понимает, что вопрос был, как минимум, бестактный.  
\- Со Стайлзом в детстве, - с запинкой отвечает Скотт. – А совсем маленьким я приходил к маме в постель, - он молчит несколько мгновений, а потом спрашивает. – А ты?  
\- Я не помню ее, - вообще-то в доме были фотографии. Но для Айзека это были просто картинки. Наверное, она прикасалась к нему с нежностью. Но детство где-то так упаковало эти воспоминания, что доступ к ним практически невозможен.  
Скотт не спрашивает про Эрику. И Айзек понимает почему – это еще хуже, чем татуировка из двух полос на руке Скотта. Гораздо больнее.  
\- Ты бы смог погладить волка? – Айзек думает, что он побил рекорд по задаванию странных вопросов за этот день.  
Скотт молчит в ответ, а потом Айзек потрясенно чувствует его руку на своем лице.  
Скотт исследует его легкими прикосновениями, ведет пальцами по носу, скулам, лбу. Гладит по границе волос, потом по шее и подбородку. Все очень неторопливо. И нежно – тут трудно подобрать другое слово. Но есть ли в этой нежности какой-то подтекст – Айзеку не ясно. Чертов Маккол со своим стремлением быть правильным. Благотворительная акция: «Дай ближнему то, в чем он нуждается».  
Айзека эта внезапная ласка по-настоящему злит. Он выпускает клыки, прижимает Скотта спиной к кровати и наваливается на него. И на грани слышимости, но с напором рычит ему в лицо:  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь?  
\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть, - тихо отвечает тот.  
И Айзек слышит правду в его словах. 

Они так и зависают на некоторое время. Айзек чувствует под собой крепкое, горячее тело и ловит момент. Впитывает в себя это внезапное прикосновение. Этим нельзя насытиться. И даже слегка заглушить голод. Но это то, что Айзек может сейчас себе позволить.  
Скотт лежит тихо, словно чего-то ждет. Айзек не понимает, чего от него хотят, пока не чувствует на своей пояснице теплые пальцы. Не на коже, а сквозь ткань футболки. Скотт гладит его так, будто бы Айзек уже стал волком. Очень нервным и злым волком, нуждающимся в том, чтобы его успокаивали поглаживаниями.  
Но ясности это так и не добавляет: то, что происходит – это секс? Или что-то другое?  
Айзек сдвигается немного в сторону, чтобы не давить на Скотта всем своим весом, водит пальцами по его губам. Скотт странно спокоен, а Айзек хочет хоть какой-то реакции. Он проталкивает ему в рот свои пальцы, ведет по кромке зубов, чувствуя подушечками, как вырастают клыки. Потом целует Скотта – пробует губами, языком, режется о выпущенные клыки, царапая чужие губы своими. Исследует его рот, вылизывает. Маккол не сопротивляется, мягко отвечает. И Айзек потрясенно понимает, что тот возбуждается от его действий.  
Это не совсем тот результат, которого он добивался. Но запах чужого возбуждения щекочет ноздри и, как катализатор, срывает какие-то внутренние тормоза. Айзека накрывает. Сильно, жестко, болезненно, а член моментально твердеет.  
Скотт торопливо снимает с него футболку. И гладит везде – по спине, по плечам. Так настойчиво и откровенно, что Айзек почти захлебывается вздохом. Ему хочется, чтобы Скотт коснулся его там, в паху, где нестерпимо ноет от нахлынувшего желания. Но он не знает, как об этом просить. Да и просят ли о таком вообще?  
Айзек вжимается пахом в бедро Скотта, легко трется, все еще пытаясь делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Но Маккол не оставляет ему такой возможности.  
Он сдергивает с Айзека пижамные штаны, потом возится, стягивая трусы с себя. И прижимает его к себе за бедра. Так, как они лежат – грудь к груди, пах к паху. И от этого горячего, откровенного прикосновения чужого члена к собственному у Айзека срывает крышу. Он рычит, судорожно сжимая кулаки, протыкая когтями ладони. Чтобы не вцепиться в Скотта. Чтобы хотя бы немного прийти в себя.  
\- Айзек, Айзек, - настойчиво шепчет Маккол. – Тихо, успокойся.  
Сам Скотт контролирует себя полностью – он даже не выпустил когти. Он так и гладит Айзека по спине нормальными человеческими руками.  
Айзек приходит в себя, разжимает мокрые от крови ладони, тяжело дышит и держит руки на весу, чтобы не испачкать простыни. А потом размазывает эту кровь по груди Скотта и слизывает ее, пробуя вкус.  
Дождь кончился, и в окно заглядывает обкусанная луна. Кожа Маккола блестит в ее неровном свете. Смесь запахов – своей крови, чужого пота и возбуждения – опьяняет. Скотт вжимается бедрами в пах Айзека, заставляет его тереться о себя. Притягивает к себе ближе, ловит губы в поцелуе.  
И Айзек отпускает себя. Двигает бедрами, трется своим членом о чужой, практически трахает языком неожиданно податливый рот, а потом судорожно кончает, уткнувшись Скоту в плечо.  
Тот все еще пахнет нереализованным желанием. Айзек заводит руку между их телами, касается пальцами чужого члена, трогает, гладит, сжимает. Скотт толкается в его кулак, закрыв глаза. И выглядит в этот момент одухотворенным. Красивым.  
Потом, после оргазма, расслабляется, продолжая удерживать Айзека.

Напряжение медленно отпускает. Но Айзек все равно не знает, как относиться к тому, что произошло. И как потом на это среагирует Скотт.  
\- Придется еще раз в душ, – говорит тот, открывая глаза. - Я первый?  
Айзек кивает в ответ и видит, что Скотт ободряюще улыбается ему, потом выскальзывает из постели.  
Айзек машинально ведет по животу, вымазанному в их общей сперме. Нюхает, воровато пробует на вкус. И отказывается думать о том, что сейчас случилось. 

После того, как он, выйдя из душа, ложится обратно в постель, Скотт уже спит, обнимая подушку. Айзек ложится ближе, прижимается к спине Маккола. Тот что-то бормочет во сне, но позволяет себя обнять.  
Айзеку в ту ночь снится стая. Как они спят все вместе, как волки. Лежат в общей куче, а внутри круга – Эрика, рядом они со Скоттом. Большой и черный Дерек. И остальные. И там даже есть Стайлз – лохматый коричневый щенок, который спит, уткнувшись носом альфе в бок.  
И Айзек чувствует себя в этом сне по-настоящему счастливым.


End file.
